The Adventures of Obi and Ani
by TheLoversTheDreamersAndMe
Summary: The title really says it all. Short shenanigans with Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Anakin! Sequel to The Adventures of Obi and Qui. Not necessary to read that before this. Mostly drabbles from Chapter 9 on. Complete.
1. Haircut - 9

Replies to reviews from last chapter of Obi and Qui:

Rilme: glad you liked it! Ooh, excited for your new story!

Dream Plane: XD Maul does have gross teeth! Hope you like this!

El Droide: well, I hope you found this, cause I don't really have a way to reply to you on Obi and Qui XD.

Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy my new story! You don't need to read the first to understand this one, but it's a really cute story and I urge you to read it anyway!

Without further ado, I give you, The Adventures of Obi and Ani!

_**Haircut**_

"Hey, no, what are you,-"

"Padawan," Obi-Wan admonished to his very new apprentice as he watched him squirm about as the droid attempted to cut his hair. Anakin locked his gaze with his new Master's.

"What?" The 9-year-old asked as the droid trimmed the hair around his left ear.

"Stop moving around. Your haircut is going to get all wobbly looking," Obi-Wan replied, folding his hands inside the sleeves of his robe.

"I don't want my hair cut!" The boy protested, ducking away as the droid attempted to cut his bangs.

"You have too. It's Jedi regulation. And it will look cleaner." Obi-Wan accented his words with a stern look. "And we have the celebration on Naboo to get to and we don't want to be late." At that, Anakin perked up. He would see Padmé! In silence, he allowed the droid to finish the trim, then allowed his Master to tie off his tiny, short braid and nerf-tail, before hopping off the metal table he had been perched on.

"Master, it itches," Anakin said, scratching at his collar.

"We just need to find you a new tunic."

"What is the braid for?" Anakin followed Obi out the door and trotted to keep up.

"It shows you are a Padawan."

"And the nerf-tail?"

Growing tired of the child's never ending questions, Obi-Wan sighed. "It also shows you're a Padawan. No more questions."

"Why?" Anakin slapped a hand over his mouth. "Whoops," he mumbled through his fingers.

Obi smiled, then quickly shook his head as he continued down the hall, the little boy trailing after him.

...

Well, there's the first chapter! Can't promise fast updates because I need to focus on my other stories, but I've lost my inspiration temporarily. How to overcome that? Start a new story! (Bad logic, I know.)

See ya later!

(Oh yeah, forgot to say I finished my math homework! (And aced my test, too.))


	2. Rise and Shine, My Young Padawan - 9

Star Wars and Skillet: I love them too! Glad you liked it.

Rilme: glad you liked it! Can't wait for Creche Days XD

Dream Plane: heehee you probably will! (Tell your sister about this story, kay? :))

_**Rise and Shine, My Young Padawan**_

"Anakin. Anakin." Obi-Wan gently shook the nine-year-old awake. "Rise and shine, my young Padawan."

Anakin opened one bleary eye.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Wake up. It's time to start the day."

"Wha'time's it?"

"Oh-six-hundred."

"What?!" Anakin sat up abruptly. "Who gets up that early?"

"I do. And as of today, you do too. Now come and get breakfast, then we can start morning meditation." Obi-Wan walked out and allowed the boy to get dressed. Anakin emerged from his bedroom, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"It's cold, Master," Anakin said, coming to sit in his chair at the table.

"Anakin, the thermostat is already up to seventy-five!" Obi-Wan replied from where he was cooking eggs for breakfast.

"It's still cold, Master," Anakin objected.

"Then put a robe on, Padawan." Obi-Wan set a plate before Anakin, then sat down to eat across from the boy.

"Master, what are these?" Anakin asked, not in a rude way, but in a curious way, as he poked at his scrambled eggs with his fork.

"Scrambled eggs. You never had eggs when you were, uh, when you lived on Tatooine?" Obi-Wan glanced up from his plate.

"Um, no. Mostly me and, and Mom had oatmeal and fruit sometimes." Anakin took a tentative bite. His eyes lit up. "Hey, these are really good!" Anakin began shoveling more eggs into his mouth. Obi-Wan laughed.

"Slow down, little one. You'll choke." Anakin gulped down his mouthful.

"Ooh, that would be bad. I choked one time on a piece of bread and Mom had to get it out. I think she did, at least."

"She would've had to otherwise you wouldn't be here today. Now eat," Obi-Wan said. Quickly, the two finished their breakfast and prepared for morning meditation.

"Okay, little one, come over here and sit in my lap," Obi-Wan said, sitting cross-legged down on his mat. Anakin wrinkled his nose.

"Why?"

"You don't know how to immerse yourself in the Force. This is how I was taught, so this is the way I'm teaching you," Anakin's Master said, patting his thigh.

"I don't want to." Anakin pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"It'll be warm," Obi-Wan enticed, patting his legs again. Delighted by the thought of warmth, Anakin complied, but didn't show his excitement, just to be stubborn. He plopped his little butt in Obi-Wan's lap and leaned back against his chest. Anakin sighed at the warmth, shutting his eyes.

"Okay, little one, ready?" Obi-Wan wrapped the tails of his robe around the child. He received no reply.

"Anakin?" A small thump against his shoulder. Obi-Wan glanced down at his apprentice. "Oh, Anakin." The boy was fast asleep, emphasizing his breaths with small, snuffling snores. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the child and continued meditation alone. He'd allow Anakin to sleep just this once. _Just this once._


	3. First Experience with Rain - 10

Dream Plane: (reply to your review on Pregnancy Hormones: glad you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it! If you like stories about their home life, you're in for a treat because I'm planning on writing a Modern AU all about their home life. After I drew a really cute modern pic of them in the rain, I got inspiration for this new story. Also, a story called Naboo in Winter by QueenMimi96 is really cute and funny! I also wrote a story called Moments in Time that you might like!) Obi and Ani reply: I get hot, so 65-70 is my comfortable range, so that's why the temp was only 75 XD. I'm sure it will be getting turned up quite often until Ani adjusts, XD!

El Droide: (reply to your review on Pregnancy Hormones: haha Padmé was being adorable, I agree. I loved writing it and I'm glad you enjoyed!) Obi and Ani reply: No way is little Anakin annoying; he's so cute! Phantom Menace is my second favorite movie, my first being Attack of the Clones.

Star Wars and Skillet: glad you liked it!

Rilme Caatl: ooh I'm looking forward to your new story! You'll have to let me know when it comes out! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story!

Ahhh, I'm so sorry this took forever! Ugh, I just couldn't get my head in the game! I forced myself to write it for you guys, so it might not be as up to standard as it should be :(.

_**First Experience with Rain**_

Ten-year-old Anakin Skywalker peeked out the window of the lodge they were staying at, astonished to see individual droplets of water falling from the sky. He stared in shock. He had never seen so much water at once before. And now it was just falling. No one was running out to catch it, to savor it. No one was worried about running out of water. Because here it was: falling from the sky in an endless stream.

"What are you looking at?" Obi-Wan asked, coming from the small kitchen.

"The water! It just falls and falls and nobody goes to get it cause they know it's not going to run out." Anakin's eyes were bright with happiness as he explained. "Master? Can we go out there?"

It suddenly occured to Obi-Wan that Anakin had never seen rain before.

"I don't see why not," Obi-Wan said, setting his mug of half-drunk tea on the table. "Come, into your robe and boots now."

Anakin scrambled to obey, hurriedly pulling his boots on his feet so he could go out in the falling water. He ran out the door, shoving his arms into his robe as he went.

"Anakin! Slow down!" Obi-Wan called after him as he struggled into his boots. But Anakin had already thrown open the door to the outside and dashed into the rain, the droplets soaking him from head to toe. Obi-Wan raced after the energetic ten-year-old, tugging his hood over his head.

"Woohoo!" Anakin laughed, spreading his arms and spinning in a circle. Obi-Wan watched from underneath the safety of his hood, smiling as the little boy jumped and splashed in puddles, threw his robe to the ground, paused to catch the water in his mouth, among other things. "This is amazing!" Anakin cried, looking up at the sky. "Master, come on!" Anakin ran back to Obi-Wan and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a large puddle and then jumping in, drenching Obi-Wan's bottom half.

Obi-Wan, instead of scolding, leapt into the air, and came down hard in the puddle, drenching the small boy head to toe.

"Master!" Anakin yelled as he wiped water off his face.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"That's not fair! You're so much bigger than me!"

"Oh yes it is, my young Padawan. You're the one who dragged me out here in the first place." Obi-Wan tousled the boy's hair. "Now, let's go inside before you catch cold."

Anakin sniffled as if on cue as Obi-Wan ushered him back into the lodge.

"Don't blame me if you get sick, little boy. Rain will do that to you." Obi-Wan opened the door and held it open. Anakin ducked under his arm and went inside.

"What did you call it?" He asked, giving one last glance at the falling water before walking back down the hall to their quarters.

"Rain," Obi-Wan replied as he stripped himself and Anakin of their drenched robes. Tossing them aside, he bent to unbuckle his boots.

"I think that's my new favorite word," Anakin said thoughtfully, sneezing once. "Master? Can I please go back out there?"

Obi-Wan contemplated that question for a moment. "Alright," he said finally. "But it's not my fault if you get too cold and wet and you catch cold."

"Okay!" Anakin said happily, racing back outside. Obi-Wan watched him through the window for a while, until the little bot finally came back inside for dinner.

And wouldn't you know, the next morning, a certain little Padawan emerged from his bedroom with a scratchy throat, dry eyes and a snotty nose.

Obi-Wan bit back an "I told you so" as Anakin sneezed.

...

OH MY GOSH WHO SAW HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: THE HIDDEN WORLD OPENING DAY? ME AND MY DAD WENT TO THE VERY FIRST SHOWING AND I LOVED IT SO MUCH! IT MADE ME CRY SO BAD AND VERY FEW THINGS MAKE ME CRY, PEOPLE. I HAVE ONLY EVER CRIED AT ONE OTHER MOVIE, SO IT'S A TESTAMENT TO HOW GOOD IT WAS! SO SERIOUSLY, HIGHTAIL IT TO THE THEATRE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! ITS SO STINKING AMAZING! I WANT TO TELL YOU THE ENDING BUT I WON'T SPOIL IT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET!

Okay, back to my normal self. Hope this chapter was okay. It actually turned out pretty cute despite me forcing myself to write it. Let me know!


	4. Ice Skating - 10

Rilme: oh my gosh I know! What is up with these storms? I don't know where you guys are in the US, but it's been bad here and we just lost power for the second time this month! Our house is so soooo cold! I love to play in the rain XD just as long as it's not too cold. I'm excited for your new stories! I read First Encounter and really liked it!

Skillet: (I'm going to abbreviate your name if that's okay XD) I love the outdoors! I thought it was cute too!

This is based on my first real time going ice skating. (Mainly the injuries described at the end XD) I'm so tired cause it's so late, but I seem to write better when I'm tired and I have more inspiration I guess.

_**Ice Skating**_

"Come along, my little Padawan," Obi-Wan called to the child trailing behind him, a pair of ice skates slung over his shoulder. Anakin shuffled through the snow after his Master, carrying a tiny pair of skates as well.

"Master, do we have to do this? It's so cold out here." Anakin was buried under layers upon layers of tunics, robes, coats, scarves until you could barely see his pink-cheeked face under his warm winter hat and hood. His boot tops barely reached the top layer of snow; it was that deep.

"Yes, I want you to try this," Obi-Wan said in a firm tone, pausing to allow the boy to catch up. "You know, if you walked in my tracks, it'd be a lot easier for you." Anakin's Master started again.

"You've got a point," Anakin said, moving behind to step into the wide tracks of Obi-Wan's feet.

"Don't fret, young Padawan-mine," Obi-Wan said, his heart aching a bit as the nickname Master Qui-Gon had used for him slipped out. "We're almost there." The pair arrived at a small iced over pond, the ice glimmering under the gentle glow of Rhen Var's single sun. "Okay, little one, take off your boots and I'll help you put the skates on."

"Master, I'm cold," Anakin complained even as he slid his boots off revealing triple layer socks underneath.

"You'll warm up, trust me. Pretty soon you'll be taking your coat off." Obi-Wan knelt to help Anakin shove his feet in the tight skates, lacing them firmly.

"Ow, Master, they're too tight," Anakin whined as Obi-Wan pulled his own ice skates on his feet.

"They're supposed to be tight," his Master replied, getting to his feet. "Come now, let's go." Obi walked the short distance to the pond and gently slid out onto the ice. Anakin stood shakily on the bank, watching as Obi-Wan skated a circle across the frozen water. "Come here, Anakin. Take my hands. I won't let you fall." Kenobi held his hands out to the frightful young boy in the snow, and he took them, clinging onto them like a lifeline. "Now put your weight on one foot and push, then do the same with the other foot." Obi-Wan let go of Anakin and demonstrated.

"No, Master, come back!" Anakin called, his legs quivering as he toppled over with a shriek.

"Anakin! Are you alright?" Obi calmly slid over and lifted the boy to stand, supporting him with large hands under his armpits.

"I'm fine," Anakin said, blushing over his chilled cheeks. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Okay, take my hand and do what I told you." Obi shifted his hands and allowed Anakin to slide a mittened hand into his own. Slowly, they moved around the pond. Anakin fell occasionally, hitting hard on his hands and knees, or falling backwards on his bottom. Obi-Wan helped him to his feet each time, dusted him off, and had him go again. A few times, Anakin was near to tears, clutching a hand in his opposite fist, or rubbing furiously at a hip. So Obi-Wan gently gathered him in his arms, and sat with him on the bank until he was ready to return to the ice.

Anakin grew steadier and steadier, but still fell from time to time. Laughing it off, he jumped back up and skated on. Obi watched and skated backwards, which freaked Anakin out a little, but he smiled, scooped up a handful if snow from the bank and threw it with Force-precision, landing it perfectly on Obi-Wan's head. That sparked a snowball fight on ice skates, causing falls for both of them as they were caught off guard.

Anakin was having fun despite the fact that he knew he'd have some nasty bruises the next morning, and when the sun was setting, Anakin found himself riding on his Master's back, half asleep and sorer than he thought he'd ever been. They returned to the lodge where Obi-Wan helped the exhausted child into pajamas and his bed.

The next morning, Anakin sat up and groaned at his aching joints and bruised bones. Grimacing, he rolled up his pant legs and stared at the fist-sized black, red, and blue bruises gathered just below his knee caps. A few smaller bruises dotted the tops of his knees, and open, raw, blisters chafed at his ankles where the skates had rubbed. He replaced his pant legs and compared the heels of his hands. They were both swollen, fat and purple, aching with every movement. Another bruise marked his right elbow, and there were several good size bruises on either hip bone.

Anakin slowly crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen, where Kenobi was preparing breakfast in the rented room's small kitchenette.

"Good morning, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, stirring a pan of scrambled eggs, which had easily become Anakin's favorite breakfast item.

"Morning," Anakin mumbled with a yawn, coming into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" His Master asked, offering him a plate and a cup of juice.

"Sore." Anakin smiled ruefully. "I have some just nasty bruises." He took a sip of juice as he walked to the table.

"I regret to say I have bruises as well," Obi said, pulling up a pant leg to reveal a fading blue bruise.

"Oh, Master, that's nothing," Anakin bragged, rolling up his right pant leg to show off the discolored wound. Obi-Wan whistled.

"That's pretty bad," he said.

"Oh that's not even half of 'em," Anakin shot back with a grin. "I've got a great collection."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "At least you had fun though, right?"

Anakin nodded, his short braid bouncing against his shoulder. "Can we go again today?"

"Mm, I'm afraid not, Little One. We have the negotiations to get too."

Anakin groaned. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do," his Master replied firmly, tilting his head in an _or else _sort of way.

"Okay." Anakin nodded solemnly as he finished his breakfast and went to dress in formal Jedi tunics. He gave his bruises another once over as he pulled his leggings and boots on, wincing as the fabric rubbed the blisters on his ankles. He smiled ruefully as he tugged his tunic over his head. Even though he had gained substantial injuries, it had all been worth it.

...

Okay, I'm gonna go nuts again. Haha sorry.

AHH I GOT TO SEE TIM HAWKINS LIVE THE OTHER NIGHT AND IT WAS SO AMAZING! I LAUGHED SO HARD I WAS DIZZY THE NEXT DAY! Ugh, I can't even begin to explain how funny he was XD. We bought "The Brick", which is all 8 of his dvds for a great price. Aw man guys, if you ever have a chance to go see him, do it. It was an amazing experience.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review please. Ima go to bed now... (It's 12:36 am. I think that'd be a good idea, don't you?)


	5. This Song's Called The Dance - 10

Dream Plane: lol I remember roller skating. I loved it even though I really stunk at it. No no, that's not nosy at all! I do like modern AU Reylo, and I actually tried to read that story. I had so many stories I wanted to read that I actually stopped reading it for a while. I should probably go back to it XD. My pen name is inspired by my love of aviation. When I first joined, I had no idea what to call myself, so I just did the first thing that came to me, Kyber. I underwent many name changes before Pilot Girl just came to me.

El Droide: So, unfortunately, I am not taking requests because I already have all 20 chapters planned out, but! You're in luck! This chapter is called The Dance, and he'll dance with Padme. Girl, you just about read my mind!

Skillet: Ugh, I had the same array of bruises the first time I went ice skating XD I'm so glad you're enjoying this.

I don't any of the songs mentioned here.

**_This Song's Called The Dance_**

_For Garth Brooks. (He'll never see it, but hey, what the heck?) _

10-year-old Anakin Skywalker stood uncomfortably at the edge of the dance floor, watching his Master carefully and waiting for a good time to escape. The suit and tie he had been forced into were hot and scratchy, and his boots pinched. His Master gently swayed on the dance floor with Satine Kryze as "You and Me" by Lifehouse playing gently over the loudspeaker. They danced slowly, their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes. _Gross, _Anakin thought to himself.

Just then, he saw a familiar face coming towards him in the crowd. Could it be? That beautiful queen from Naboo? Yes! Yes, it was!

"May I have this dance?" she asked quietly as "The Dance" by Garth Brooks began to play over the speaker. Anakin stared in shock for a moment before taking her outstretched hand.

"Yes," he said, following her to the dance floor. "But I don't know how."

"It's alright. I'll teach you. One hand goes here," Padme took Anakin's hand and placed it on her hip. "And my hand goes here." She placed it on her shoulder. "And we hold our other hands like this." She squeezed his palm and outstretched their arms. "And then, you just dance."

_Looking back, on the memory of  
The dance we shared..._

The pair gently swayed back and forth to the song, Anakin thoroughly enjoying it. The song captivated him as he gazed into Padme's eyes.

_Holding you, I held everything.  
For a moment, wasn't I a king?  
But only if I'd known how the king would fall..._

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Anakin from the corner of his eye.

"What are you looking at?" Satine whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Them." He nodded at Anakin and Padme.

"Awww, that's so sweet."

"And he didn't want to come to this dance...," Obi-Wan mused.

_And now, I'm glad I didn't know,  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go..._

"I love you," Anakin said suddenly, eyes downcast.

"Oh, Anakin. If only...," Padme trailed off.

"If only things weren't the way they were," Anakin mumbled.

"Yes." Padme tipped her head down till their foreheads touched.

_Our lives are better left to chance  
I could've missed the pain,  
But I'd have had to miss...  
The dance._

...

Do they have these songs in Star Wars? No. Why did I include them? Because I wanted to and The Dance is such a perfect match for these two! Seriously, if you haven't heard it, go listen to it now. Someone needs to make a youtube video of Anakin and Padme and this song.


	6. Nightmares - 11

_**Nightmares**_

"Master!" Anakin's shrill cry echoed through their quarters before everything went silent. Obi-Wan threw off his blankets and bolted to Anakin's room, throwing open the door.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan scooped up the 11-year-old and cradled him to his chest. Anakin was frozen with fear, his eyes pinched tightly shut. His hands scrabbled against Obi-Wan's chest, gripping his sleeping tunic tightly in small fists. "Shh, little one, shh. Everything will be alright."

Anakin shivered slightly but began to relax. He carefully opened his eyes and gazed up into his master's face, seeing the concerned look plastered upon it.

"What happened?" Obi asked, holding Anakin close as to comfort the boy.

"Bad d-dream," Anakin stuttered out, resting his head against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Oh? And what was it about?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't remember now, but I think it was about Mom."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Are you okay now?" He asked somewhat uncertainly, concern marring his features.

"Yeah," Anakin replied, scooting off if his master's lap and back into his bed. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome, little one," Obi-Wan said, standing up to go.

"Master?" Anakin's small voice echoed through the dark.

"Yes?"

"Do you, um, think you could, uh, sing to me?" He asked. "Mom used to do that after I had a bad dream and I always felt better."

Obi-Wan startled a little, but his surprise was hidden by the dark. "Yes, of course. Any particular song?"

"Um, Mom used to sing one called "Sleep, Child", I think. Do you know it?"

Indeed Obi did know it. Qui-Gon used to sing it to him when he was small.

"Yes. Ani, I do." Obi returned to his padawan's bedside and began to sing quietly.

_Sleep, child,_

_All is well._

_Nothing shall e'er harm you. _

_As long as I'm here,_

_You'll be safe and warm,_

_And I promise, my child,_

_I shall ne'er leave you alone._

_..._

Um, hi. I don't really have an excuse as to why this is so late except I was lazy and also I've been working on a super long oneshot for the Thor fandom. I sort of lost interest in this story I guess. Don't worry though, I won't abandon it, updates just may be slow. I'm leaving for Spring Break on Saturday, so even though I'll have wifi access where I'm going, I'll be with family so I might not be able to write. I'm also to freaked out and also lazy to reply to reviews, so I'll do it later. The metal capping on the railing of the porch just blew off in the wind and scared the living daylights out if me until I realized what it was. Also, I made up that weird song.

Till next time!


	7. Haircut - 11

_**Haircut**_

"Oops," Obi-Wan muttered, maneuvering the clippers behind Anakin's ear.

"Master? Why did you say oops? Did you cut off my braid?" Anakin fired questions at his Master, who was trimming his hair with electric clippers.

"No, Padawan, just cut it a bit close."

"Oh great," the 11-year-old muttered. "I'm gonna be bald."

"No, you won't." Obi-Wan turned off the clippers. "There, all done."

Anakin leapt up and glanced in the mirror. The sides were uneven and there was a really short patch behind his ear. "Uh, Master, can we get my hair cut by a professional next time?"

...

Um, sorry this took so long and that it's so short. The next one will hopefully be longer.


	8. Questionable Metal - 12

_**Braces**_

"Ow! Master, why?" Anakin stuck his fingers in his mouth, rubbing furiously at his aching, metal-covered teeth. "Ow!" his fingers caught on the metal.

"Get your fingers out of your mouth. Who knows where they've been," Obi-Wan said, swatting a hand in Anakin's direction. "Most likely in the innards of some discarded machine," he muttered under his breath. The 12-year-old stared at him indignantly.

"How can you tell me that when you've just had scary people in white cement little tiny pieces of questionable metal to my teeth and tie it all off with super tight rubber bands?!" Anakin asked.

"Okay, those people weren't scary, they were actually very friendly and the _brackets _are not questionable. They're going to help straighten your teeth and make you have a presentable smile."

Anakin huffed. "If you say so. My teeth hurt! What am I supposed to eat for the rest of my life? Baby food?"

"Your teeth will only hurt for a few days, then you'll adjust. You're only having the braces on for around 2 years."

"2 years? That's a lifetime!"

"No, no it's not," Obi-Wan countered, walking into the kitchen and opening a cupboard. "Set the table, please."

"For a Tatooinian ground bird, it is! They only live 2 years, 3 at the most!" Anakin said, loudly, trudging into the kitchen.

"Well you are not a Tatooinian ground bird are you?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling 2 plates from the cupboard and handing them to Anakin.

"No," Anakin muttered. "What's for dinner?"

"You'll see." Obi-Wan started the stove and set a pot of water on the burner. A half-hour later, dinner was ready, and Obi-Wan served up the meal. Mac-and-cheese, mashed potatoes, and a side of muja sauce.

"Wow, this really is baby food!" Anakin exclaimed, poking the muja sauce with his spoon.

"No, it's not. You like mac and cheese," Obi-Wan pointed out. Anakin shrugged.

"True." He glanced over at Obi-Wan's plate, where a garden salad sat waiting. He wrinkled his nose. "Well, I guess baby food's better than rabbit food."


	9. I Didn't Do It - 12

"I didn't do it! I Swear!" 12-year-old Anakin protested, waving his hands in the air.

"Well, I don't know who else would've splattered oatmeal on the wall," Obi-Wan said, exasperated.

Anakin blushed. "Okay, okay, I may or may not have tried to build a droid that made breakfast and maybe it stirred to oatmeal a little too vigourously?"

"Okay, new rule. No droids that prepare food of any kind."

"Ma-aster!"


	10. Jump - 13

"This is wizard, Master! I've never seen this much water in one spot before!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Jump in!" Obi-Wan tore off his tunic and leapt into the Temple's pool with a splash. Anakin looked nervous.

"I-I can't swim, Master," the 13-year old mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you."

That was all the prompting Anakin needed. So he jumped.


	11. I'm Not A Slave Anymore - 13

No Longer A Slave

"I'm not a slave anymore!" Anakin screamed angrily, throwing fists at the faceless nameless thing taunting him.

"Anakin! Wake up!" Obi-Wan shook his 13-year-old apprentice by the shoulders.

"I'm not a slave anymore, Master!" Anakin sat up rapidly, eyes wide.

"I know, child, I know! Calm yourself!" Obi-Wan released Anakin's shoulders.

"I was having a nightmare," Anakin said, shivering as if cold.

"It's over now. I won't let it come back." Obi-Wan gently pushed his apprentice back down on the bed and sent a hazy Force suggestion through their bond. As he got up to leave, a hand caught his tunic.

"Wait. Stay with me?" Blue eyes peeked over the blanket.

"Of course, little one."


	12. Peanut Butter - 14

"Padawan, may I ask why you have peanut butter in your hair?"

"Ummm, how about no?"

"Okay then. Go clean up."

"Yes Master."

...

I'll leave it up to your imagination why he had peanut butter in his hair. Tell me in your review!


	13. Freedom - 14

"FREEEEEEE-DOM!" Anakin shouted, bursting into his quarters. "NO MORE BRACES!"

"Quiet down, child," Obi-Wan scolded, following him in and shutting the door. "I think half the Temple heard you!"

"Can I eat something real now?"

"Yes, of course, Anakin." Obi-Wan chuckled.

Anakin grabbed an apple from the counter and chomped it triumphantly.


	14. Blown Up - 15

"Padawan! What have you done?!" Obi-Wan bellowed, blasting the flaming mess on the kitchen table with the fire extinguisher.

"Master, I didn't mean for that droid to blow up! Honest!" he protested, his face black with soot and grease.

"That is the last straw for you. All droid projects are therefore banned from indoors!"

"Yes, Master."

"Now come on, I'll help you clean up this mess."


	15. Midnight Snack - 15

15-year-old Anakin tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for a snack. Suddenly, the lights snapped on and he turned to see Obi-Wan leaning jauntily against the wall.

"Finally caught you," he smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Um, getting a snack?"

"Go back to bed. You can eat in the morning."


	16. Broken Bone - 16

"Ouch. I'm dumb." 16-year-old Anakin jumped off the med table, his left arm secured snugly in a fiberglass cast. He had attempted to levitate himself up to the ceiling but lost his concentration and had fallen on his arm, buckling the bone onto itself.

"Yes, you are," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Gee, thanks a lot."


	17. River Rock - 17

"Hey, Master, are you alright?" Anakin knelt down by Obi-Wan on his meditation mat. Obi-Wan's face was downcast.

"Yes, I am, Padawan."

"Oh, it's Master QUi-Gon's life day today isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, um, what's your best memory of him?"

"Well, there were many. but one I remember well can be passed to you. Hold out your hand."

Anakin obeyed and Obi-Wan fished an object out of his pocket and placed it in his apprentice's palm.

"Your river rock? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Padawan. It was Master Qui-Gon's, then mine, and now yours, so that you can pass it to your Padawan someday."

"Wow, thank you, Master!"

"You're very welcome, Padawan."


	18. Bite - 17

"Anakin, settle down!" Obi-Wan scolded, dragging his Padawan away from the other boy. "I know he wasn't kind, but that's no reason to punch him in the nose!"

"He's a jerk," Anakin seethed.

"Okay, calm down, breathe, and - Hey! Don't bite me!" Obi-Wan released his hold on the boy and Anakin took off towards the gardens. Obi-Wan started to go after him but a sharp thwap to the shins stopped him.

"Ow!"

Master Yoda had materialised at his knee, gimer stick at the ready.

"Let him go. Reason with him later, you can."

"Yes, Master."


	19. Homework - 19

"Homework is going to be the death of me!" Anakin groaned, dumping his books and papers on the dining table. "I have an essay on magnetic fields due on 4th day, and a pop quiz tomorrow, 3 math worksheets and a worksheet on etiquette! Please, Master, let me call in sick tomorrow! I can't possibly get all this done tonight!"

"Yes, you can, Padawan. Bring it over here and I'll help you."

"Thanks, Master."


	20. Knight - 20

Knight Skywalker's ear still buzzed from the lightsaber that had whizzed past it moments ago.

"Congratulations, Padawan!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Oops, I mean Knight!"

"Thanks Master! And thanks for putting up with me for all those years!"

"You're very welcome, young one."

Anakin grinned.

...

And that's that. It's done. I'm so happy. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
